


Gifts

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Food, Gen, Luxury, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Pre-Canon, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Three things Buffy received.Even Disneyland had casualties.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



It was plain milk chocolate, the kind you got at a pharmacy. Not even the big bars from waiting in line to pay, but the little ones which came in a bag in the candy aisle. 

Buffy’s plastic pumpkin basket was full of it. She’d been lucky; the neighborhood had favored chocolate this Halloween. Anything else, she’d traded with the other kids when her father let her have a chance with them. 

This would be her last trick-or-treat. She was thirteen, already too old if she was being technical. Buffy had to make the best of it. She chomped down. 

Jewelry was pretty normal for a first gift to your girlfriend, though the cross was relevant to her needs. Made the whole thing practical. Buffy supposed it was appropriate; they hadn’t actually been dating when Angel gave it to her. They’d had a super professional relationship between vampire-in-secret and Slayer, with all the cryptic help that required. 

Still, Buffy thought he’d picked it out for her, not the Slayer. The silver was pretty, and the design was simple, not overwhelming; it had added to many an outfit. She closed its box. No “keep away vampires” statement on a first date. 

Buffy straightened the Mickey ears, and leaned back to admire them. Her lip trembled. 

“Thank you,” Giles said, beaming. 

It had been a while. The smile she hadn’t really been fighting upgraded itself into a grin, a laugh, and oh no, tears. Now her makeup wouldn’t look good in the photos. She blinked, vision blurry as a tissue rose before her face. 

Giles patted her dry, delicate and quick; he might’ve been dabbing at a wound after a rough fight. Even Disneyland had casualties. 

“Shall we begin with ice cream?”

“Okay,” Buffy sniffed, taking his offered arm. “Maybe we should.”


End file.
